No Words Needed
by Tsarchov
Summary: thru the last two months, every six days, when I open the door to my room, I know that he's waiting there for me. No words are spoken, because we already know what one needs, and the other wants…


**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Beta: **don't have one, and my English isn't professional as it's not my mother language, so be nice to me.

**Authors Note**: I just had this idea and I needed to take it out of my mind – it's not that long or that detailed as other authors, but I like it, and I really think that in its own way it's hot, hot, HOT... it's all in Kanames POV, and he's the seme - as always… love you all

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- No Words Needed -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The lessons have ended for today because the last professor couldn't make it for some reason, so we were dismissed earlier. The others decided that they would use this time for themselves, going to the city and so, but I didn't wanted to go with them - I had a feeling that I should hurry back. This feeling just gets stronger as I near my room, the strong aura of need can be already felt - I had a feeling that he would come today, and it looks like I wasn't wrong.

Opening the door to a dark room, I see the silhouette standing quietly by the window, looking my way as soon as he senses my presence. His red with bloodlust filled eyes look at me and the moment I close the door he's standing before me, pressing me with his hands to the closed door. His fingers pull at my tie in a quick attend to let it loose, than continuing to work on the buttons of my shirt. I could have helped him by getting rid of those obstacles when I sensed him, but I just love that look on his face as he tries to unclothe my neck.

I let the white jacket of my uniform fall to the ground freely, not disturbing him as he finally has my neck on display - I did it just so that I won't have so much cleaning afterwards, as he tends to get messy sometimes. He tilts my head for better axes, not even bothering to play with the skin of my neck as he does sometimes before his fangs pierce my skin and he starts to drink the liquor that has the ability to keep him sane. He must be really hungry today, or frustrated.

This feeding session of ours is going on for some months now, and it's always the hunter that is coming to me, not the other way around. Lately, I have registered that the frequencies between each of our session are becoming shorter - does his lust for my blood grow so much, or is it the other thing? At first, I gave him my blood free of charge, but after few times and a lot of thinking, I finally asked him to pay a price for it - it's a purebloods blood, so it's just right to ask for something in return, right? But I was really surprised that he let me do what I wanted.

I turn us around gently as not to break the contact between his hot lips and my neck, sliding my right knee between his tights - he lets out a moan and tightens his hold of my shoulders. It pleases me to know that he feels something towards me - even if it's just with his body. He isn't hard as rock, but he's getting exited - good.

Taking one last gulp of my blood, he takes out his fangs, closing his eyes as his head touches the door, licking his bloodied lips as he takes in a deep breath - does he even know how sexy he looks like now? I wipe one last drop of blood from those dangerous lips, letting my finger linger there longer than he likes, as he looks back at me, and as I lick my lips in need, he shows me away and walks away from my embrace. Turning around, I see him standing still by the bed - he can't leave, because even in this state where his mind is still clouded by the bloodlust, he seems to know about our agreement. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, looking at me, daring me. Yes, that's it - there are no words needed anymore between us, as I know what he needs and he knows what I want from him in return.

I walk up behind him, my hands sneaking around him and taking his into mine as to stop him from unbuttoning the white shirt - is he doing it on purpose? He should already know how much I love to take off his clothes myself, how much joy it brings me when I slowly reveal his smooth white skin.

Letting his hands go, I slide mine up his naked chest, my right hand covering his heart as I love to feel his heartbeat, the other pulls down the white fabric from his left shoulder, and I lean down to kiss the uncovered skin. He tilts his head, getting me a better access to his neck, and I take his invitation, moving my lips there. We may look like two lovers right now, but that's not the case. This is just an agreement to satisfy our needs, but it doesn't mean that I have to be rough with him. Something in me wants to threat Zero gently.

Licking his neck and sucking another place - I found out that it's more arousing for him than anything else - I have never drawn his blood, and now he trusts me enough to hold my head in place with his hand in my hair. My other hand finishes the few buttons left on his shirt, sliding and feeling every muscle of his stomach, till it comes to rest on his crotch - and I smile a satisfying smile to myself when I feel his arousal thru the fabric.

He moans in protest as I let him go suddenly, looking around, just one question in his eyes - why have I stopped? I need to smile at that - this is not what I wanted to do, to make him feel addicted to my touches, but it's not bad. But we're not done yet - he doesn't have to be afraid of that. Taking him by the forearm, I pull him towards the small commode that's by the window, making him collide with it - I feel like a change is in place, so we won't use the bed today.

Turning him around so that he can grab the edges with his hands, making him face the wall for now, I pull down his now fully opened shirt more, revealing his back to me. My lips get back to that spot on his neck while my hands are working on his trousers, easily getting them open and sliding my hand inside, grabbing his member and making him let out another satisfied moan.

I don't plan to play with him too much, as I don't want to bring him over the edge so soon - one more squeeze and I let his member go. Pulling his trousers down with one smooth motion along with his underwear, I let my hands slide down his smooth tights, kneeling behind him and helping him out of the pants fully, tossing them away. Looking up, I can't resist to let my eyes remain on his nice behind longer than he likes - judging from his nervous stance - but everyone who sees him like this will say the same - that this is an awesome view.

I should better stop, as I don't want to make him feel too uncomfortable - standing up, I make him lean over more as he wanted to straighten up, making him show me more of that nice ass. I use my powers to summon a small tube with 'love lotion' written on it that was lying on the bedside table unnoticed the whole time. Opening the bottle, I put my left hand under his shirt, sliding up his back to hold him down when I pour the cold lotion on his behind. He takes in a deep breath when the cold substance comes in contact with his hot skin, and I let the tube flow back to its former place.

Sliding my right hand down his back till my finger finds the tight ring of his hole, I help him with my other hand to lean against me, resting his back on my chest as I push the first finger in. With a sharp inhale he lets his head rest on my shoulder and gives me the opportunity to see his erotic face - eyes closed, lips partly opened and as I push my finger in after I pulled it out he bites down on his lower lip - I want to remain him to relax, but after few times of movement with my finger I feel him do exactly that and I use this opportunity to push another finger in.

I love long foreplays - at least with him - as this is the only opportunity that I have to have him in my hands, at my mercy. He acts his normal self outside of this room, so when I have him all to myself, I like to make use of the moment. When I decide that he's prepared well enough, I pull out my three fingers and make him let out that unsatisfied moan he always does when he doesn't like me finishing something he started to enjoy - but as I push my crotch into his ass, making him feel my erection thru my clothes, his heartbeat shows me that he wants to feel me more - deep inside him to be precise.

Making him bend forward one more time so that his ass is out, I finally give him what he wants after I open my trousers and free my painfully throbbing member. Lining it up with his entrance, I push past the ring of tight muscles, making him cry out from satisfaction and I'm sure that pleasure too. No matter how much I prepare him, every times he's as tight as the first time, always making me stop when I'm fully settled inside him, and I need to take few calming breaths to not come immediately from the warm tightness surrounding my member.

My first few thrusts are always slow, and it's not just because I want to give him time to get used to me. Even if this act is in exchange for my precious pureblood blood, I refuse to take him as a wild beast would, to make him suffer when it can be enjoyable for the both of us. At first he protested, thinking that it should be exactly that way - just a quick fuck to satisfy my needs, but I easily got him to understand that I have no such intentions.

Putting his left foot on the commode for a better access and pulling him to me with his back pressed to my chest, I fasten my thrusting and return with my lips to that delicious neck. I also like to play with his nipples, as I found out that they are surprisingly sensitive and it drives him crazy, but the best place to feel are his lips. I can't do anything about it now, with having him with his back towards me, so the only opinion is to run my finger thru them. His tongue comes out, licking on my finger and I invite myself in his mouth, letting him play with it - even biting down on it, drawing blood again and in that moment I so much want to do the same - just bite down on his neck, feeling the pulsing blood flowing thru my body and mixing together with mine as are our bodies tied together.

Pulling out of him doesn't go without a moan from him, but he shouldn't worry, as I'm long not finished with him. I just need to see more. Making him turn around unceremoniously, I see a question and surprise in his eyes but I ignore it, lifting him up and putting him down on the commode, wrapping his legs around my waist, reentering him without a warning. He tosses his head of silver back as I do so, tempting me more with that slender neck. Does he even know how erotic he looks right now? I really hope that I will be the only one to see him like this even in the future. Leaning in in an attempt to kiss those tempting pink lips makes him wake up from his trance, and he turns his head in the last minute, making me kiss his cheek. Oh yes, the lips are taboo, as this is not an act of love.

Guiding his hands around my neck and wrapping my own around his slim waist, I lift him up, suddenly the bed looking like a better choice. He hides his face in my neck as I walk, my member still fully seated in him, but thanks to that I can feel his breathing quickening, and as I lie him down gently, he shuts his eyes and turns his face from me - red in the cheeks. This is really not the right time and the right place to be embarrassed - not before me, that is - as I'm the only person who has ever seen everything that this young hunter has to offer. I maybe don't want to push him, and I know that this act doesn't mean that we're lovers, but who knows what the future will bring? What today will bring, as it's me right now who has him in its arms, under its body, and I plan on continuing doing so.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sun is already up high when I open my eyes, the cold empty place beside me the first thing my mind registers. Of course that he's long gone, there was never a time he stayed by my side, always sneaking away when he came to his senses like a thief. But I don't mind, really, because that's just like him, and I know that he will be back for more - sooner than the last time, as the intensities between his visits get shorter and shorter. I smile to myself, as I just know that it's not just because of the need for my blood.


End file.
